Episode 7477 (14th April 2016)
Plot Liv speaks about Gordon in court, saying she remembers a normal childhood with him. Chrissie strikes up a rapport with Ronnie, quizzing him on whether he has a wife and kids. He tells her no on both counts. Zak raids Wishing Well Cottage for family heirlooms while Lisa is out. Liv shocks Aaron, Gordon and the prosecution when she accuses Gordon of being a manipulative liar and announces she believes Aaron is telling the truth. Zak approaches Eric with some of the items from Wishing Well Cottage. Eric is particularly interested in his piggy bank and agrees to buy the items for £100. Aaron thanks Liv for speaking up for him, informing her that had she allowed him to respond yesterday, he would have agreed to her moving in with him. Liv informs him that she was probably too hasty, saying that her mum needs her. Chrissie has a narrow escape as Lawrence arrives back from hospital as Ronnie is leaving. She shows Ronnie a photograph of Ellen asking him if she recognises her. Ronnie tells her he doesn't before quickly leaving. Chrissie informs Andy about Ronnie, saying she feels a fool for believing he was her dad. Lawrence walks in on them kissing and is pleased to see her happy. The defense and prosecution give their closing statements in court with the defence reminding the jury there is no substantive evidence of abuse. The jury are dismissed for deliberation. Pearl informs Vanessa and Rhona that she took the liberty of giving the job to Joseph when the candidate they were originally going with turned the offer down. Rhona apologises to Paddy and admits she followed him earlier as she's still paranoid that he's lying. She assures him that Germany will give them a fresh start. Both Joanie and Dan are surprised as Zak arrives back and unveils a surprise to Joanie - an engagement ring. Kerry's impressed when Zak reveals Dan gave him the idea. Aaron thanks Robert for sticking by him in court and invites him to stay for a beer. Pearl informs Paddy and Rhona that Joseph has discovered someone has been posting negative reviews of the surgery online. Chrissie is pleased when she overhears Lawrence apologising to Andy and the pair settling their differences. Paddy worries that their job offers in Germany could be withdrawn if the negative reviews are discovered. Robert tells Aaron that he misses him. Aaron wants to trust Robert again. They agree to slowly resume their relationship. Robert promise Aaron that he will not let him down before they share a kiss. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Prosecution Barrister - Mandana Jones *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Judge - Rosalind March *Defence Barrister - Andrew Readman *Court Clerk - Catherine Grose *Jury Foreman - Humphrey Casely-Hayford (uncredited) Locations *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom and corridor *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen, office and sitting room *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liv takes the stand, but it remains uncertain whether she will side with her father or her brother; Robert offers Aaron his support; and Chrissie hires the plumber she suspects is her father to fix a leak in the hope of learning the truth. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,290,000 (21st place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes